


Achilles Heel

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Yoochun's (many) weak spots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achilles Heel

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'skinny jeans' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Changmin's legs look miles long in the jeans the stylists have put him in, skinny-cut indigo that fits him like a second skin. Yoochun keeps getting distracted from the interviewer's questions because he's thinking about peeling Changmin out of them. Maybe with his teeth. For once, he's actually grateful that the other three are doing a different interview, so Yunho can't give him the puzzled leader look, and Jaejoong can't look like he knows exactly what Yoochun's thinking and Junsu can't just laugh at him.

Afterwards, Changmin corners him in the dressing room. "Where were you today?" he asks, staring at Yoochun like he thinks Yoochun's losing his mind. Which he might be, but it's not his fault when Changmin looks like that.

Yoochun grins back and licks his lips suggestively. "Right here," he says, sliding his hand down Changmin's chest until it finally comes to rest over Changmin's fly.


End file.
